dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Remarkable Republican
The Remarkable Republican is a conservative Christian YouTuber who watches and comments on the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Description On his profile, the remarkable one this insufferable twat claims that he has a degree from Vanderbilt in Business and that he took a minor in history. Like most conservative scumbags, RR doesn't trust science, sees Abraham Lincoln as a big government crook, and thinks that everyone around him is totally gay. On his channel, RR has made a video claiming to refute continental drift and another video about why the Peking Man is a hoax. As you would expect, both videos are coherent, well-researched, and well-shot. On DP The first of Remarkable Republicans videos to be played on DP was featured in episode 42, where he exposes Scotty's homosexuality. On episode 100, a poem Remarkable Republican wrote to TJ and recorded in a video was played. On episode 166, Brett Keane made the Peasants play the video as proof of Brett being persecuted. The Peasants then labeled RR as a troll, as it suited their argument at the time. In episode 180, TJ opened a piece of mail from Remarkable Republican, in it was a letter asking Scotty to become a man, and a pair of his underwear to help him. TJ proceeds to wear this underwear on his head. Exposing Scotty's Gayness In episode 42, Remarkable Republican sent in a video stating that Scotty was a homosexual https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut8-GGMH-n8. In a flash of genius which was destined to emerge as his characteristic brilliance fervent retardation, Remarkable Republican stated that Scotty's gay tendencies give him away. Further, it was obvious to RR (for reasons unstated but obviously very valid) that Scotty was a believing Christian. RR urged Scotty to quit being a pussy, afraid of what his brother might say, and come out of the closet as a gay Christian. Scotty took offense to the accusation that he was being a disingenuous pussy. Scotty offered to meet and fight Remarkable Republican, but nothing more has come of this incident so far. TJ & Cody Conspiracy Theory Among the other treasures in Remarkable Republican's video library, there is a video where he claims that TJ and Cody ended their business partnership because Cody and Scotty ended their homosexual relationshiphttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZlmOgC9GXs. After all, the traditional story just won't do when we know that TJ is lazy and likes to smoke weed every day, which are exactly the behaviors that he claims that he fired Cody for doing. Surprisingly, RR claims that he did "research" on this video, including interviews and conversations with people close to the Peasants and their associates. So far, the Peasants have not commented on this particular video. G Man's Gay Ministry Despite being a big fan of G Man's crusade against atheism, Remarkable Republican has recently made a video claiming that G Man is a "gay homosexual" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1411TWmEpA. In another example of Pulitzer Prize worthy journalistic inquiry, which he combines with logic worthy of an academic philosophy professor, Remarkable Republican points out that there are certain oddities about G Man's behavior which seem to indicate that he might be a homosexual. Further, Preaching the Choir Ministries only makes sense if G Man is speaking to a like-minded group; since we know that G Man sees atheists as people who choose sin and we know that his knowledge comes from experience (it damn sure isn't books!), then it follows that G Man must think that the sin which atheists have chosen and that he rejected at the age of 22 was homosexuality. Currently, G Man is dodging the issues that Remarkable Republican raised in the video. Call To The Atheist Experience On episode 931 of the Atheist Experience, someone named Randall from Akron called in to ask the "bald host" about the morality of raising his children without religion but then diverted the conversation to carbon dating. When he conflated atheism and evolution, Matt Dillahunty explained how dating mechanisms work and how atheism and evolution are not identical. Even after that explanation, "Randall" said that Carbon-14 is fraudulent because Carbon has a value of 6 on the Periodic Table of the Elements. Predictably, Matt rejected this great display of scientific genius, dismissively suggesting that "Randall" read a science book or visit a web page explaining dating mechanisms. Remarkable Republican has complained about Dillahunty's rudeness and directed a YouTube commenter to the call that he made to the Atheist Experience. In addition, RR made a video on Carbon Dating several weeks before the call making the same argument about Carbon Dating. RR remains convinced that he is correct and seems bent on producing a peer-reviewed science article to disprove Carbon Dating. Brett Keane Super Queer Remarkable Republican made a video exposing Brett Keane as a homosexual, due to his allegiance with a lot of homosexual YouTubers and the fact that he was a former atheist. Brett Keane took this attack to heart and tried to use the video to prove his persecution. Trivia * He's a complete utter retard and a piece of shit * He frequently makes presuppositional claims that people who don't agree with him are communists or homosexuals * He seems to have a massive hard-on for Scotty due to the fact that he often cyberstalks Scotty References Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Conservatives Category:White People Category:Christians Category:Homophobes Category:Theists Category:Trolls Category:Creationists Category:Unseen Category:YouTubers Category:Idiots Category:Autistic Category:Characters